The present invention relates generally to a vehicle level regulator for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a control system of the vehicle level regulator for improving the response characteristic of the suspension member of the vehicle when a starter switch for the vehicle is turned on.
The vehicle level regulator for regulating the vehicle level in use with a hydraulic and/or pneumatic suspension member has been known and applied to a vehicle suspension. Generally, the vehicle level regulator includes a vehicle level detector which produces signals indicative of the vehicle level lower than a predetermined lower level and higher than a predetermined upper level, and an actuator for operating the suspension member in response to the vehicle level detector signals. For preventing the vehicle from giving a rough ride, the vehicle level regulator incorporates a means for providing a lag in the response of the suspension member responsive to the vehicle level detector signals. This delay means is effective to prevent the suspension member from repeatedly bounding and rebounding. However, on the other hand, the delay means interrupts the suspension member in following an abrupt varying of a load applied to the vehicle suspension. Namely, when the passengers enter or leave the vehicle, the vehicle suspension can not rapidly follow the variation in the load to regulate the vehicle level due to the lag provided by the delay means. This degrades the starting characteristics of the vehicle.